


Feelin' Alright

by PetrichorPerfume



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is Not Amused (Supernatural), Crack, Dean doesn't read the directions, Dean takes a Viagra, Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, No Sex, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, Viagra, almost, but sam will be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: Dean doesn't read the directions on a little packet of pills that promises to have him 'feelin' alright.' Assuming it's an aspirin, he takes one - but gets more than he bargains for. Featuring two idiots in love, a seedy motel room that has already seen its fair share of action, IKEA references, love confessions, and first kisses.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Feelin' Alright

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not continue this if you guys want to see some actual lovin'.

Dean had never been one for reading the instructions. It was part of the reason Sam had long since stopped buying furniture from IKEA, lest he wished to assemble it himself before Dean got a chance to turn a table into a heap of mismatched parts and jutting corners and legs in places no legs should go.

That was part of the problem – Sam wasn’t here to nag him. He was on what was supposed to be a ‘solo’ hunt (until, of course, Castiel had turned up at a convenient time to save his ass from the vamp that had been about the get the jump on him) and was now alone with Cas in his hotel room, looking down at a little packet of aspirins that promised they’d have him “Feelin' Alright.”

“You know,” Castiel’s voice rose over the sound of the television. For a moment, Dean feared he would be watching porn again, but it was just a couple of cartoon characters chasing each other endlessly around the screen. “I could just heal you,” he offered as he watched Dean down the pills.

Dean pursed his lips. “Last time that happened, you singed off my eyebrows. Besides, your Grace is running too low to be wasting it on something that can be fixed with an Aspirin.” He tossed the empty pill packet at Castiel, who picked it up with a noncommittal sound.

“Dean,” Castiel spoke, the quiver in his voice making Dean uneasy. “Did you read the directions?”

“Of course I did, Cas, I’m not an idiot,” Dean lied, hoping the angel would not catch him on his bluff.

“Oh? Because it says this medicine will render you ‘hard-pressed’ not to feel that special someone ‘in all her exquisite glory.’” Castiel frowned. “I think you took a sex pill. Would you like me to put on some pornography?”

Dean felt a stirring in his loins, but he ignored it quite stoically. “Very funny. Since when did you grow a sense of humor?”

“Since when don’t you read the instructions?” Castiel sounded panicked now, as though he were the one who’d taken a Viagra without reading the directions.

“Four hours,” Dean said.

“What?” Castiel stopped hyperventilating for just long enough to look perplexed.

“It goes away in four hours. We... Just have to wait.”

“Dean,” Castiel’s voice was a strange mixture of pity and panic. “Let me help you.”

“You? Help me? With this? I don’t think so.” Dean didn’t turn around quite fast enough to avoid the pained look on his angel’s face.

“I can smell you,” Castiel said, very quietly. “I know you want me.”

Dean chewed on his bottom lip, very carefully considering the implications of what Cas was saying. “Even if that were true – which it’s not,” he added hastily, “what kind of angel would it make you if you were to fall into bed with me right now?”

“I don’t know,” Castiel answered. “Perhaps the kind that loves you. The kind that doesn’t want to sit around in this motel room for four hours while you suffer. Or maybe I’m even more of an idiot than you are, but I don’t think that changes the situation.” His eyes met Dean’s, and roved lower and lower until they settled on the now prominent bulge in the other’s pants.

“Cas, I can’t.” Dean ran a hand through his hair. “I can’t allow this to ruin whatever we have between us.” He motioned to his forehead. “You said you could heal me. Well, I’m asking you, now, to undo whatever stupid thing I just did. I don’t want our first time to be because I took some stupid pill.”

The angel made a pained sound. “But Dean...” He hesitated. “What about your eyebrows?”

Frowning, Dean said, “Cas, this is really not the time to be worried about facial hair.”

Cas shrugged, and approached Dean as one might approach a hungry tiger whose cage was coming unlocked. He, himself, felt as though he were slowly coming undone at the smell of want radiating off the hunter. “Does this mean that there will be a first time?” He asked, suddenly shy. “Once you’re back to yourself, I mean.”

Dean gave him a small smile, but had to look away after a moment. The angel’s eyes were the kind of blue it hurt to look upon, the bluest blue and bluer still. “I promise,” he said.

“Seal it with a kiss?” Castiel asked.

Dean was about to say something incredibly witty when he was overcome by the desire to lock lips with his angel, so he leaned down and did just that.

Castiel smiled up at him, and laid a glowing hand on his chest. “There,” he said, sounding rather pleased with himself. “Your eyebrows are safe.”

But all Dean really cared about was swooping in for another kiss.


End file.
